The Wedding
by Shirasaka Konoe
Summary: Roppi tidak senang dengan pesta pernikahan. Bukan hanya karena terlalu banyak manusia disana. Warning, selfcest/incest, OOC, dan lain-lain. No flame, please!


**Title:** The Wedding

**Summary:** Roppi tidak senang dengan pesta pernikahan. Bukan hanya karena terlalu banyak manusia disana.

**Pairing:** Roppi/Izaya, ato Izaya/Roppi, ga terlalu jelas.

**Rate:** T

**Disclaimer:** Durarara! masih bukan punyaku. Ada yang masih mau tanya kenapa?

**Bacotan:** WARNING! Izaya dan Roppi agak, atau mungkin sangat, OOC. Not okay with that? Tombol 'back' tidak terlalu jauh dari pointer anda, kan? :D

Oh, ya. Untuk **Shinju Ageha**-chan, ini fic selfcest Izaya. Saia ga tau bagus ato ngga, tapi silakan dibaca.

* * *

Pesta pernikahan. Roppi tidak pernah senang menghadiri pesta pernikahan. Terlalu banyak manusia di situ, dan kalau dia tidak menemukan _red velvet cake_ dalam daftar hidangan, dia akan siap untuk pergi. Tapi, kenyataannya, Psyche dan Tsugaru malah menitipkan anak mereka, Tsukishima dan Izaya, dalam asuhannya.

Dia masih bisa tahan dengan Tsukishima, anak berumur sembilan tahun itu tidak terlalu macam-macam, baik sekali malah. Dia duduk manis di kursi sebelah Roppi yang sedang asik melahap _red velvet cake_ yang menjadi makanan kesukaannya dan menyeruput _caramel latte_. Baiklah, Roppi tidak akan pulang sekarang. Sakuraya, kakaknya yang lebih tua lima tahun darinya, terlalu tahu bagaimana cara menahan Roppi di pesta pernikahannya dengan Shitsuo.

Tapi, bukan itu masalahnya. Izaya terlalu menyebalkan. Baru saja dia duduk sepuluh menit, dia sudah berkeliaran lagi. Katanya, pesta seperti ini adalah waktu yang baik untuk melakukan pengamatan manusia. Otak Izaya sepertinya tidak seberes otak anak berumur lima belas tahun pada umumnya. Apalagi dia ternyata berteman (kalau saja adu mulut bisa dibilang berteman) dengan sepupu Shitsuo yang tinggal di Ikebukuro, Heiwajima Shizuo. Itu membuktikan bahwa Izaya sama sekali tidak normal. Orang dewasa saja takut pada Shizuo, apalagi anak-anak remaja normal. Ya, setiap keponakan memang diwajibkan untuk bisa akur dengan paman mereka. Tapi, tetap saja ada anak kecil yang berani adu mulut dengan Shizuo itu merupakan sebuah keajaiban.

"Nee, Roppi-san. Apa aku sebaiknya kembali pada Otou-san dan Okaa-san saja?" Tsukishima akhirnya berbicara.

"Tidak. Aku sudah bilang 'iya' akan menjagamu."

"Tapi, kalau sendirian, mungkin Roppi-san lebih bisa menikmati pesta," balas Tsukishima lagi.

"Sudah kubilang, tidak apa-apa."

"Ta-tapi, aku…"

"Kau mau bermain sendirian?"

"Eh? I-iya…" muka Tsukishima memerah ketika menjawab. Matanya mengerling ke satu arah dan di arah itu ada satu anak pirang yang sibuk merayu nona-nona yang terlihat lebih tua darinya. Oh, anak Hibiya, sepupunya, dan Delia, ya?

"Kau mau bermain dengan Delic?" goda Roppi, senang melihat muka Tsukishima yang bertambah merah.

Tsukishima tidak bisa lagi menjawab selain memberikan sebuah anggukan kecil yang malu-malu. Aih… coba saja Izaya bisa semanis adiknya ini, mungkin dari tadi Roppi tidak akan merutuk dalam hatinya ketika Psyche dan Tsugaru meminta pertolongannya.

"Hahaha… pergi sana. Titip salam untuknya dan bilang 'Roppi-san tidak akan memberikan uang tahun baru pada keponakannya yang terlalu hobi merayu' dan dia pasti akan berhenti merayu nona-nona disana," goda Roppi lagi, berhasil membuat wajah Tsukishima bertambah merah kalau mungkin.

Tsukishima pergi menghampiri Delic dan si setan bernama Izaya kembali duduk di sampingnya.

"Puas mengamati, setan kecil?"

"Eh? Roppi-chan, kau ini terlalu kejam padaku."

"Panggil aku dengan hormat sedikit, apa sih susahnya?" ujar Roppi agak kesal. Ya, umurnya dan Izaya memang tidak terpaut jauh sekali sampai Izaya wajib memanggilnya 'paman'. Salahkan kedua orangtuanya yang masih saja melahirkan dirinya setelah umur Psyche mencapai tiga belas tahun. Psyche menikah umur delapan belas (entah kenapa dia senang menikah secepat itu), dan mempunyai anak waktu berumur sembilan belas tahun. Jadi, total selisih umurnya dengan Izaya… hanya enam tahun.

Agak menyedihkan juga sih, dipanggil 'paman' di umurnya yang masih semuda ini.

"Roppi-chan? Halo?"

"Diam kau," balasnya agak ketus.

* * *

Aneh, ini benar-benar aneh. Izaya duduk diam di sampingnya tanpa banyak mengoceh tentang manusia, yang biasanya membuat dia ingin melempar si anak kecil satu ini.

"Izaya… kau sakit?"

"Tidak. Aku baik-baik saja. Justru sepertinya Roppi-chan yang sakit. Kau dari tadi tidak niat melemparku, ahahaha…"

Lalu mereka diam lagi. Sampai akhirnya Izaya berbicara lagi, "Nee, Roppi-chan, kau mau menikah dengan siapa nanti? Kedua kakakmu sudah, loh…"

Roppi menoleh ke arah anak tengil yang tengah asik melahap ootoro sepiring dengan nikmatnya. "Kalau bisa sih, aku tidak akan menikah," jawabnya.

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak suka manusia. Titik. Memangnya Psyche tidak pernah bilang tentang hal itu padamu?"

Izaya menunduk, agak kecewa, tapi agak senang. Lalu perhatiannya terpaku pada Sakuraya yang siap melempar buket bunga ke arah para tamu undangan. "Roppi-chan, aku mau menangkap bunga!" sahut Izaya girang sambil menarik lengan Roppi ke arah manusia-manusia yang berkerumun di dekat pelaminan.

"Ein, zwei, drei!" sahut si pembawa acaara sok memakai bahasa Jerman untuk menghitung dan Sakuraya melempar buket bunga berisi mawar merah, camelia, lily, dan beberapa tangkai baby breath.

Izaya mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi berusaha menggapai buket yang melambung melewati kepalanya dan hanya menghela nafas kecewa ketika dia tidak bisa menangkap buket itu. Sangat kecewa, sampai ketika Roppi menepuk kepalanya dan menyodorkan buket itu padanya.

"Eh? Roppi-chan, kau menangkapnnya?" tanya Izaya agak kaget.

"Tidak, tepatnya, buket ini jatuh menimpa kepalaku," jawab Roppi agak kesal, tapi rasa kesalnya itu hilang melihat senyum senang Izaya yang jarang terlihat (dia biasanya menyeringai).

Entah kenapa, kedua sudut mulutnya juga terangkat melihat senyum polos Izaya.

* * *

Minggu selanjutnya, Psyche dan Tsugaru harus pergi meninggalkan kedua anaknya untuk pekerjaan. Sakuraya dan Shitsuo sedang bermulan madu, jadi tidak mungkin menitipkan Tsukishima dan Izaya pada mereka berdua. Pada Hibiya juga, sepertinya agak susah karena dia dan Delia sedang pergi dan meninggalkan Delic bertanggung jawab atas rumahnya. Kalau keduanya dititipkan disana, bisa-bisa rumah itu hancur (bukan karena Tsukishima-nya, Izaya justru pemicunya), jadi hanya Tsukishima yang disana, sementara Izaya… ya, bilang saja Roppi adalah orang paling sial hari ini. Dia kedapatan menjaga satu anak setan yang bisa membuatnya ingin bunuh diri.

"Dengar ini, setan kecil. Jangan sembarangan menelepon restoran sushi mahal dan memesan ootoro seperti yang kau lakukan terakhir kali," ujar Roppi mengultimatum keponakannya.

"Iya," balas Izaya dengan sebuah senyum yang Roppi tahu pasti berarti dia akan melanggar.

Roppi hanya menghela napas dan kembali ke pekerjaannya, menulis.

Izaya hanya memandangi pamannya dengan agak kecewa. Coba saja Roppi mengajaknya main, atau apapun lah. Yang penting Roppi tidak mengabaikannya.

Merasa bosan, Izaya mencoba untuk diam dan membaca buku-buku yang ada di rak. Satu buku dia pilih dan dia baca sambil berjalan kembali ke sofa dimana tadi dia duduk. Dia terlalu serius membaca sampai-sampai tidak memperhatikan gundukan karpet dan tersandung sampai jatuh.

"Uwah!" teriak Izaya ketika terjatuh.

"Hey, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Roppi sambil bangkit berdiri.

Tapi Izaya sudah berdiri lagi dan sedang menepuk-nepuk bajunya, yang sama sekali tidak berdebu. "Tidak, aku baik-baik saja. Roppi-chan kerja lagi sana."

Mendengar itu, Roppi hanya sedikit menggidikan bahunya dan kembali berkutat dengan kertas dan pena.

Sebenarnya agak sakit juga jatuh, tapi Izaya tidak mau Roppi menghampirinya dan merusak rasa ingin tahunya ketika dia melihat sebuah foto yang keluar dari buku ketika jatuh tadi.

Izaya memperhatikan foto itu. Ah, dia ingat siapa itu.

Kanra. Kembarannya yang meninggal dua tahun lalu. Dalam foto itu, Kanra tersenyum dengan lebar sambil menenteng sebuah plastik berisi tiga ikan koki kecil, dia memakai yukata merah muda dengan corak bunga-bunga merah. Itu musim panas dua tahun lalu, dua hari sebelum dia meninggal karena kecelakaan.

Kenapa Roppi menyimpan foto ini?

"Ah, kau melihatnya, ya," sebuah suara memecah lamunan Izaya. Roppi sudah ada di belakangnya, ikut mengamati foto itu. Dia kira, Roppi akan merebut foto itu dan menyimpannya lagi, tapi Roppi malah ikut duduk di sofa yang hanya bisa memuat satu orang itu setelah menyuruh Izaya berdiri, lalu memangku Izaya.

"H-hey, aku bukan anak kecil yang harus dipangku lagi," protes Izaya, padahal dia senang sekali berdekatan dengan Roppi begini. Izaya bisa merasakan geli ketika Roppi membenamkan wajahnya ke leher Izaya. "R-Roppi-chan…?"

"Kau tahu, Izaya? Aku dulu menyukai Kanra. Tapi aku malah membunuhnya."

Jantung Izaya berdetak cepat. "D-dia kan mati karena kecelakaan…"

"Yang merupakan salahku. Kalau saja aku tidak menuruti permintaannya untuk membawanya ke laut, mungkin dia tidak akan mati."

* * *

"_Ayolah, Roppi-chan! Aku mau ke laut, lusa aku sudah tidak libur. Musim panasku tidak akan lengkap sebelum aku ke laut!"_

_Aku memandang anak kecil di depanku ini. Mata merahnya memandangku memelas._

"_Roppi, bawa saja dia pergi daripada dia terus-terusan menggangguku. Aku masih punya PR," si setan kecil bernama Izaya yang memandang kembarnya dengan sebal._

"_Apa sih salahnya kau memanggilku dengan sedikit hormat?" aku mengeluh padanya._

"_Kanra selalu memanggilmu 'Roppi-chan' dan kau tidak pernah protes."_

"_Oh, kau kan spesial, jadi aku bisa protes padamu."_

"_Aku tidak pernah tahu kata 'spesial' artinya sebegitu menyedihkan…" dia memandangku._

"_Pokoknya, Roppi-chan, anggap saja ini sebagai perayaan kau mandapatkan SIM. Bagaimana?"_

_Akhirnya aku setuju untuk membawa Kanra ke pantai, tapi sebentar malam, karena aku harus menyelesaikan tulisanku yang harus kuserahkan besok. Dia melompat-lompat girang sambil memeluk lenganku sambil terus-terusan berkata 'terima kasih' dengan suaranya yang manis._

_Psyche hanya memandangku dengan senyum 'maaf merepotkanmu', Tsukishima di pangkuannya tertidur, Izaya makin merasa terganggu._

_Lalu… malam itu menjadi malam yang paling kusesali._

_Sebuah mobil yang dikendarai oleh dua orang mabuk menabrak mobilku dari depan, tepat dimana Kanra duduk._

_Aku tidak terlalu ingat lagi apa yang terjadi. Begitu aku terbangun, aku sudah berada di rumah sakit. Wajah Izaya dengan mata sembab adalah wajah pertama yang kulihat. Sekujur badanku terasa sakit._

"_Kan…ra…?" aku mencoba berbicara, dan rasanya sakit sekali._

_Di pojok ruangan Psyche menangis. Tsugaru mencoba menenangkannya._

"_Dia meninggal…" jawab Izaya lemah._

_Kanra? Meninggal? Si anak yang selalu bilang dia tidak mau meninggal sebelum menikahiku itu meninggal?_

_Mataku terasa panas. Badanku tidak terasa sakit ketika aku menangis, tapi hatiku seperti disayat rasanya._

* * *

Izaya merasa lehernya panas. Saat itu dia sadar, Roppi sedang menahan tangisannya.

Sambil menghela nafas kesal, Izaya berkata, "Kau tahu, Roppi-chan? Kau terlalu terpaku padanya, pada rasa bersalahmu, sampai-sampai kau tidak bisa melihat yang lain lagi."

Tidak ada jawaban.

Izaya merasa kesal. Dia meronta dari pelukan Roppi dan berdiri berhadapan dengan pamannya yang kelihatan sekali merasa tersiksa.

"Kau tidak pernah sadar, kan? Aku mengubah diriku agar mirip dengannya! Aku sekarang memanggilmu 'Roppi-chan' hanya karena dia dulu memanggilmu seperti itu! Aku selalu menyeringai walaupun aku tidak suka karena dulu dia selalu melakukan itu! Aku mulai menyukai warna merah karena dia menyukai warna merah! Aku tidak pernah marah-marah karena hal-hal kecil seperti dulu lagi! Karena apa? Karena aku mencoba untuk menjadi semirip Kanra!"

Roppi terhenyak mendengar pernyataan Izaya. Izaya bodoh, apa dia tidak sadar selama ini Roppi menyadari itu semua?

"Dan kau tahu apa yang sama sekali tidak kutiru dari Kanra? Aku mencintaimu! Hanya itu saja yang tidak kutiru darinya dari dulu! Aku mencintaimu dari dulu! Kenapa kau tidak sadar juga?"

Sekarang Izaya menangis. Dia jatuh ke dalam pelukan Roppi dan menangis lebih keras. "Kenapa kau tidak sadar juga?"

"Aku sadar…"

Kali ini giliran Izaya yang terhenyak.

"Aku sadar kau berubah. Dan hal itu hanya menyakitiku karena kau makin mirip dengannya, makin mengingatkanku padanya. Aku juga sadar kau mencintaiku."

"Lalu, kenapa…?"

"Kau tidak marah aku membunuh kembarmu?"

Izaya tertawa kecil. "Kau bodoh. Kalau Kanra mati itu salahmu, berarti aku juga bersalah karena memaksamu untuk membawanya, kan?"

Senyum Izaya menenangkannya begitu saja, seakan-akan bebannya terangkat. Matanya terasa panas lagi. Kali ini, dia tidak bisa tidak menangis. Izaya hanya memeluknya sambil mengelus-elus punggungnya. Mungkin ada setengah jam mereka dalam posisi seperti itu.

Ketika akhirnya dia berhenti menangis, Izaya menciumnya. Ciuman itu hanya sebentar, polos, dan manis.

Roppi terdiam sesaat, tidak tahu harus bilang apa.

"Itu kutukan."

"Ha?"

Izaya tersenyum lebar sekali. "Itu kutukan untuk kita berdua. Kalau kau tidak menikah denganku, atau salah satu dari kita mati sebelum kita menikah, maka yang melanggarnya akan menderita," jawabnya sambil tertawa-tawa, senang melihat semburat merah pada wajah Roppi.

"Setan kecil," umpat Roppi pelan, dengan sebuah senyum di bibirnya.

* * *

Lima tahun kemudian, Roppi masih tidak suka dengan pesta pernikahan, apalagi kalau tidak ada hidangan kesukaannya; _red velvet cake_ dan _caramel latte_.

Tapi, dia putuskan untuk bisa tahan. Karena, selain wedding cake yang adalah _red velvet cake_ dan dia bisa minum _caramel latte_ sepuasnya, di sampingnya adalah si setan kecil yang dia cintai, siap untuk memasangkan cincin emas yang bertahtakan rubi merah pada jari manisnya.

* * *

Tralalala (lagi)~! Kali ini saia bikin Izaya dengan alter ego-nya. Mwahahaha… kayaknya mereka disini OOC banget ya? Sudahlah ya… saia agak belibet kalo bikin pake derivation chara-nya Izaya (Shizuo jauh lebih gampang~! D:). Tentang arti 'spesial'-nya Roppi ke Izaya, itu bukan asli yang saia, itu dapet dari mini-doujin di zerochan, tapi sebenernya saia udah pernah mikir itu dari kapan.

Ya… mind to review? :D


End file.
